


Unhappenings #T

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [28]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ed still didn't like that he was the one stuck dressing up for this.





	Unhappenings #T

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> June 14, 2011.

"You'll never be out of my sight," Riza said as if that was supposed to make Ed feel better about the mission.

"I know," Ed replied, as unenthusiastically as possible. He sighed. "And you know the signals, right?"

"Of course." Riza nodded. "They're a simple old set from years ago."

Ed still didn't like that he was the one stuck dressing up for this - trapped in a skirt again as if this was the Colonel's favorite thing to do to him. It probably was. It was probably revenge or just something to put a smirk on that bastard's face randomly on Tuesdays... Ed didn't like it - didn't like playing helpless... bait.

Even with Riza there.

"Ice cream, flowers -- daffodils, and about the phone connections," he said softly. Those were random enough. But had plenty of meaning. He really didn't like the mission, but... it was also a matter of public safety and it was something he could do that most others couldn't.

"And don't get ahead of yourself," Riza added.

Ed frowned. It wasn't like he ever did that. "I'll be fine. I just want to get this done and get out of these clothes." He tugged at the padded blouse he was wearing. It was downright embarrassing, really. And not his color.

Riza chuckled and leaned to kiss him. "I'll help. After we take care of the bad guys."


End file.
